


Small Bump

by ThePlier_SepticVibe



Category: Mark Fischbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlier_SepticVibe/pseuds/ThePlier_SepticVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mark ever wanted was to start a family, and for some reason, it isn't as easy as it may have seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

You held the test in your shaky hands, crying out of joy and happiness. You and Mark have been trying for a baby and now, you finally have gotten your wish. The plus sign said it all.

After thirty minutes of wiping tears and laughing as for what was to come you hear the front door opening, indicating Mark was home.

"Marcus!" You scream.

You hear Mark running up the spiral stairs, following your voice into the bathroom. He stands in the door opening and doesn't say anything, not even pouting about what you just called him. His mouth was open revealing his pearly whites. The tears forming in his eyes told you that he knew.

"I-I'm pregnant!" You scream.

Mark shuffles through the door to you and hugs you in a tight grip. Both of you start crying from trying so hard to conceive and after half a year of endless unprotected sex, it finally happened.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be able to follow my father's steps." He mumbled, his voice was filled with emotion making you cry even more.

"Don't worry, you'll finally get it. Nine months isn't nothing right?"

Mark chuckles, kissing your tear stained lips. He grabs the pregnancy test and slowly hums a small tune.

*****

Six Weeks

It's been six weeks since you and Mark found out and now, things were unpleasant. You were now kneeled in front of the toilet puking up the eggs and toast Mark had made you. You knew it was bound to happen but this was torture. You knew you had to do this for Mark. He's always talked about wanting to have children, and be a good Dad like his father was so half a year ago, you made a promise to yourself you'd fulfill his dream.

You flush the toilet one last time and stand up, nausea was still pumping through your body so you laid back down in bed and closed your eyes, soon to be waken by an excited Mark.

"Come on baby were suppose to see the doctor today! Were going to see the baby!" Mark exclaimed, throwing one of his Markiplier shirts and a pair of jeans to you. You took them and stripped, Mark watching as you did. You slip the jeans on without a problem but before you could slide the shirt on Mark comes up to you, kneeling on the floor and putting his ear to your stomach.

"Mommy and me are going to see you today! I cant wait till I can hold you and tell you stories. Your grandpa told me some that you'll love." He whispered, kissing your stomach and standing up.

You blush, Mark really wanted this, and so do you. Even though the morning sickness was a negative everything else was definitely a positive.

~

You guys arrive to the small clinic. You was filled with nervousness and nausea for what was about to come. Mark signed you in and you both sat in the uncomfortable blue chairs they provided.

Mark holds your hand, a smile formed on his face as he slowly massaged your fingers, making you feel somewhat calm.

"You'll be okay babies."

You laugh at his joke and nudge him in the arm, making him chuckle. Soon one of the nurses calls your name and you follow her into a common hospital room. You lay onto the recliner and breathe in slowly, the doctor tells you to lift your shirt up and you do, reveling a somewhat small bump. She rubs some sort of gel on your stomach, warming it up. Mark slowly massages your hand and waits. The doctor puts a weird contraption against your stomach making a picture form on the small black screen, she points at the peanut like sack and smiles. You look at Mark to see him in tears, his hand falling to his side.

"It's beautiful." He says.

You smile at him, closing your eyes. As you did you heard Mark hum the same tune he did when he held the pregnancy test.

*****

Sixteen Weeks

It was time to see the sex of the baby, you and Mark were back in the same clinic doing the same thing as before. As you wait for the results Mark rubs your stomach, humming the small tune. When the doctor came back with the news you and Mark could barely hold back.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announces.

You start crying, Mark wanted a boy. He always was talking about having a boy and showing him what his own Dad taught him. Your promise to Mark was going smoothly, Mark was going to have his dream and you both were going to have a little family.

~

Once you got home, you and Mark were laying in bed. Both of you sat in a comfortable silence, but it seemed as if you both were screaming about the sex of the baby.

"He's going to have my dark hair, and he'll have your beautiful eyes." Mark whispers in your ear.

You smile, kissing his cheek.

"Can I speak to him?"

You lift up your shirt, raveling a little tiny bump. Mark smiles and crouches down to your stomach.

"You know that little Mark? You're going to have my hair, your moms eyes, you'll have my little dimple beneath your chin and your mom's cute little smile." Mark whispers, head resting against your stomach ever so lightly. You hear him start humming the tune once again.

You smile, shutting your eyes and drifting off as Mark rubs your stomach.

****

Seventeen Weeks

After puking up your breakfast and lunch Mark's Mom arrived to your apartment. You guys were now going to finally tell her. You knew she would be happy, she said how she always wanted a few grandkids and now you were providing her with a little boy.

You and Mark greet her with a hug and almost immediately she can tell.

"She's pregnant!" She exclaims.

Mark nods. "I'm finally going to be a Dad!"

She starts tearing up, Wiping her eyes gently. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." You announce.

"That's amazing." She said.

As you guys chit chat about little Mark's room and stuff you guys needed to buy Mark said his goodbyes as he was going to go pick up the pizza for dinner.

Before he left he kissed you goodbye and started to hum the same tune he always did nowadays. Once he left you glared as Mark's Mom.

"His father did that to him all the time." She mutters.

"What does it mean?" You ask.

"Oh, Mark didn't tell you? His father use to sing it to him, it's a little song actually. The words to it goes like this. 'You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight. You'll be alright."

You look at her in shock. It was beautiful. You started to hum it and rock slightly, holding a hand to your stomach.

********

Eighteen Weeks

Since you found out what it meant you were always humming it to little Mark, Mark never questioned it, he'd hum with you and hold you tightly.

But, on the third day of the eighteenth week something horrible happened.

It was in the middle of the night and your stomach was hurting. You thought that maybe it was just something you ate but when you felt the little wetness coming from between your legs you sat up and limped to the bathroom. You turned on the light and looked into the mirror. Blood was running down your leg, making a little puddle from where you stood. As you were about to yell for Mark the sharpest pain hit you in the stomach.

"Mark!" You scream.

Not even a minute goes by when Mark is in the bathroom, the expression on his face was something you'd never forget. It wasn't sadness, it was his dreams, crashing down on him.

~

You awoke in a hospital bed, unable to move. The worst feeling came to you as you looked over to see Mark crying softly, humming the same tune over and over again. You noticed the doctors surrounding you, and your legs wide open. You scream in pain and faint.

~

 

At eighteen weeks, you went into the hospital as a family of three, and left as a family of two.

At eighteen weeks, you broke your vow to Mark.

~

Two days after the miscarriage

You both arrive to the cemetery. Mark face was filled with sadness as you started walking the cement road. Tears form in your eyes as you arrive to the familiar oak tree. Without saying a word Mark kneels down and traces the letters on the stone. It was his fathers grave.

Mark grabs the small gardening shovel from his hoodie pocket and begins digging until it was about a foot deep. You handed him the jar containing Mark junior. The doctors said they could dispose of it or you guys could keep it, Mark suggested this. With shaky hands Mark placed the jar in the hole and buried it, sitting up to hold you.

You both sat in silence and just looked at the gravestone and at the small newly dug hole.

Mark held you close, and started to sing ever so lightly. "You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight, and you'll be alright. You're just a small bump unborn for four months and torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but were still unaware as why..."

**Author's Note:**

> God I cried writing this....
> 
> This was inspired by a song called "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_af256mnTE
> 
> Tell me if you cried/think in the comments and leave kudos if you think this deserves it.
> 
> (Well I kinda don't think so but XD)


End file.
